You Did Good With This One
by Icy Rundas
Summary: I don't know about this one...I've been very Asuma-crazed lately, so this is the product. Ah, another AsumaXOC thing, and this one's a one-shot. Slight AU.


"Next time, on Big Brother!" I was lying stomach-down on my bed, flipping through the channels on my T.V., bored as hell because there was nothing on. My legs were in the air and I was kicking back and forth lazily. My head rested on my crossed arms and I blinked sleepily.

"You know, if you keep your legs open like that, you're asking for something to go in between them." I flushed bright red, but decided to hold an annoyed façade.

"Asuma…must you do that?" I slowly sat up a little and put my weight on my elbows, resting my chin on my palms.

"I like messing with you, Shima. You're too cute when you're like that." I frowned and ignored him. I turned my head slightly so I could look at him and I soon regretted doing that. He had been staying in my apartment while his was being renovated. Apparently, he had just gotten out of my shower, and had "forgotten" to put a shirt on.

"Oops, looks like I forgot my towel. You don't mind do ya?" To my own annoyance, I blushed and shook my head. He caught me staring and smirked. I turned back to the T.V., now thoroughly annoyed. He sat next to me, much to my chagrin. When the program came back from commercial break, I watched it intently, trying to keep my mind off of him. After a while, he said something.

"This is stupid. Why are you watching it?"

"Nothing else on…" I mumbled into my arms. I kept watching until I felt him come up next to me.

"Why are you so close?" He just smirked at me again. I sighed inwardly and chose to ignore him some more. It worked well until he stopped watching the T.V. and started watching me. 'Damn it, Asuma, stop messing with my head…' When I was about to ask what he was doing, he latched his lips onto my exposed neck. My eyes widened like hell and my breath caught in my throat. He pushed me over onto my back and pushed down the straps on my sleeveless t-shirt, all without leaving my neck. I bit back a moan and gently took his head in my hands, guiding him up to my lips. His lips molded perfectly with mine. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, but I was still annoyed with him from earlier so I refused to let him in. Until he bit my bottom lip, that is. I slightly parted my lips for him and dug my nails into his bare shoulders, hoping to draw some blood in revenge. He smirked and slid his tongue into my mouth. I rolled my eyes. 'Damn, you're good…' My tongue met his and that initiated the battle for dominance. I quickly proved no match for him and gave up trying. He slid his hands up my shirt and stopped on my stomach. He broke the kiss to pull the material over my head, leaving me in a green and blue bra. While he did that, I remembered how to breathe. My air break didn't last very long, however, and he attacked my lips with a ferocity uncharacteristic of him. I kissed him back with equal fervor. After he unclasped my bra and threw it across the room, things really started getting hot.

* * *

I woke up with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, Shima. Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. Did you?" He brought his lips down to meet mine.

"After that? Yeah, I did." I kissed him sweetly and we stayed like that for a while.

"Asuma," I said quietly.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"You are amazing." He smiled down at me.

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself, Shima. Hey, do you feel like helping me train my team today?"

"Meh, it's not like I'll have anything to do while you're gone, so…sure." I got an idea and smiled evilly. I reached up and bit him hard on the neck.

"Shit, Shima, what was that for?" I grinned.

"That was for my lip, love. Have fun hiding that from everyone." I sat up and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. You wanna come?" I asked slyly. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then made to follow me. Afterwards, we got dressed and headed out for the training grounds, where his team, with the exception of the late Shikamaru, was waiting for us.

"Hello, Sensei. Hello, Shima-sensei," called Ino.

"Hey, girlie," I replied, "hey, Choji."

"Shikamaru's late again? Why can that boy never show up to training on time? I swear, he's been hanging out with Kakashi too much." Said boy showed up a few moments later.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei, I was being drilled by Lady Hokage…what a drag…" I chuckled and he gave me a weird look.

"Shima-sensei…what are you doing here? Don't you have your own team to train?" I shook my head.

"Not today, I don't. Asuma asked me to help train you kiddos." He hmphed and started sparring with his sensei, while I took on Choji and Ino. After a while, Shikamaru said something that made me want to laugh.

"Sensei? What's that mark on your neck?" They stopped sparring and I looked in Asuma's direction.

"Uh…nothing." Ino and Choji went over and they all examined their sensei.

"It looks like a bite mark. Who bit you?" He put his hands up and stepped back.

"Nobody bit me, I…uh…scratched myself." The three of them stared at him, clearly not believing a word he had said.

"No."

"I don't think so."

"How dumb do you think we are? And you're not a very good liar." I snickered and they looked over at me.

"Ooh, Shikamaru, Shima has a mark like that on her lip!" They turned back to stare at their sensei with wide eyes.

"It was Shima-sensei who gave you that mark, wasn't it, Sensei?" I let out the laugh I was holding in and strolled over to them. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Yeah, it was me that gave him that mark. He bit me first, so I decided to get revenge." Shikamaru gave a small smile, Choji grinned up at us, and Ino squealed happily.

"Aww! Sensei finally has a girlfriend! You did good with this one, Sensei."


End file.
